


Sweet Little Routines

by humblenoodle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning Routines, Post-Canon, Sappy, Shiro has no robotic arm, Shiro loves Lance too much, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fight me, gentleness warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humblenoodle/pseuds/humblenoodle
Summary: “You know,” Shiro said some time later, fingers tracing along the small dip in Lance’s side, “we have to get up at some point, right?”“Uhh, says who?”“Our pantry, that’s who.”Lance laughed brightly, propping himself up on his elbow. The bedhead had gotten even worse since they first woke up, sticking out in all different directions. Shiro didn’t mind though; he loved his dorky bed-head, green-faced alien husband.“Since when do you care about how our pantry looks, Mr. ‘I Never Cook’?”Shiro shrugged. “I love your cooking.”





	Sweet Little Routines

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, they're in L O V E and nothing can convince me otherwise. You can pry fluffy shance from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> I'm really tempted to get a shance tattoo but one that's kinda lowkey so in 20 years I don't cringe at myself too hard.
> 
> Enjoy? :)

Sunlight flooded the room with a gentle caress, peeking through the opaque curtains that rustled in the breeze passing through the open window. It kissed along two bodies curled together under the thin sheets, carrying with it the fresh smell of late spring and the melody of joyful birds that flitted from branch to branch outside in the whispering leaves. The light slowly creeped up to the varnished bed frame, embracing all the dips of swaddled forms, until the entire room was bathed in the morning’s brilliance.

Shiro’s eyes slowly fluttered open, body lax and comfortable as sleep parted like an old friend from his mind, with the warmth of the morning seeping in alongside. Slowly, as to not disturb Lance curled up around him, Shiro stretched out his legs with a pleased sigh, the stiffness from sleep passing through his muscles. Lance mumbled softly in sleep while Shiro moved, fingers curling around his nightshirt and holding fast as if worried Shiro would actually be leaving bed without Lance.

It was a silly fear though; Shiro refused to get out of bed until Lance had awoken and his eyes were glittering like the sea in the morning light, smile light and playful on his lips.

Shiro loved to wake up to mornings like these — loved to turn and watch Lance’s slack face as he softly snored, his face-mask smeared by the pillow and drool, and his eye-mask only ever half on. Even after all these years Shiro never tired of the sight, never wanted to see anything else when he woke up. He savored every moment, fingers soothing little patterns into Lance’s side as he hummed a little lullaby, only for Lance to hear in his sleeping mind. A small smile lifted Lance’s lips, a softening to his cheeks as he rested. The hand on Shiro’s shirt slackened when Shiro didn’t detach himself, but didn’t let go. Shiro never wanted him to.

Awareness came to Lance in little pieces; a twitch of his mouth, his eyes squeezing as his conscious mind became more aware of the light that illuminated his perfect face in stark contrasts. All at once, he fully awoke, with a huge breath sucked into his lungs, and an equally large exhale leaving his body completely slack and heavy against Shiro’s side. His long limbs stretched out, brushing against Shiro’s with their fresh stubble, but not yet daring to open his eyes.

Shiro soothed a thumb along Lance’s lower lip as his hand slid to cradle his jaw, tilting his head towards him to gently press their lips together as he did every morning. Lance hummed contentedly, lips curling into a tiny smile as Shiro lingered there.

“Mmm, good morning,” Lance murmured when he finally pulled away, voice still heavy with sleep. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Shiro whispered back, curling Lance’s short hair around his fingers. “You?”

“Mhmm…”

In lieu of getting up, Lance curled closer, his legs looping through Shiro’s. Normally Shiro would protest, and urge Lance that they had to get up and get ready for the day… _but_ it was a Saturday, and frankly he’d much rather lay here with the love of his life curled up in his arms. The solidarity of the moments they spent together was all he lived for, all he wished for when his eyes closed at night. Every breath Lance took felt like a blessing, every swell of Lance’s chest against his arm as he rested was what kept his heart beating.

Lance was what he most dearly cherished in the whole world. After all he’d gone through, after all the universe had thrown at them over the past few years, holding Lance in his one remaining arm gave him all the strength Shiro would ever need to keep pushing forward. Being able to hold him, touch him, assured Shiro that he was safe, protected, and that the universe hadn’t completely won and took all of them away from each other.

Shiro’s fingers dig a little tighter into Lance’s side, nosing into Lance’s hair, lingering on the scent and how much it smelled like _home._  

When they first got together, Shiro felt miserable for not being someone _whole_ _,_ someone unbroken. But when Lance had kissed his neck one night and murmured how much he loved when Shiro held him so tight, all of that misery slowly began to melt away. Now Shiro couldn’t get enough of it, couldn’t stop holding onto Lance and rejoicing in the knowledge that Lance would never push him away just because he was a little shattered.

“You know,” Shiro said some time later, fingers tracing along the small dip in Lance’s side, “we have to get up at some point, right?”

“Uhh, says who?”

“Our pantry, that’s who.”

Lance laughed brightly, propping himself up on his elbow. The bedhead had gotten even worse since they first woke up, sticking out in all different directions. Shiro didn’t mind though; he loved his dorky bed-head, green-faced alien husband.

“Since when do you care about how our pantry looks, Mr. ‘I Never Cook’?”

Shiro shrugged. “I love your cooking.”

“Hm… Fair enough.”

Shiro chuckled and mused Lance’s hair even more. It was shocking how well the strands defied gravity, hovering over Lance’s backlit head like a halo.

_My little guardian angel._

“Besides princess, you need to shower,” Shiro laughed, soothing his thumb along Lance’s green forehead, the mask flaking off as he did.

Lance scoffed in indignation, brushing Shiro’s hand away. “Are you implying I stink!? I’ll have you know—”

Laughter bubbled out of Shiro; Lance could be so ridiculous at times! Especially in the mornings. The slightest offence could mean a long day of groveling to get Lance to let him back in again. Although this time it was definitely just him being silly, but nevertheless, Shiro wouldn’t take the chance of not getting kisses or snuggles all day just because Lance thought he thought he _smelled._ Shiro didn’t think it was possible for Lance to smell anything but pleasant anyway.

“No baby, but as much as I love your beadhead, this is a bit much even for you. Come on, it’s time to shower.”

When Lance, after sufficiently sticking his tongue out at Shiro, rolled up out of bed, Shiro followed obediently. There was no way he could resist the temptation to shower with Lance and to watch him melt as Shiro’s fingers scrubbed the shampoo through his hair. And also watch him melt on… _other things._ Not that Shiro was planning anything, of course. He’s totally innocent, and if there was quite a bit of noise coming from the bathroom, he had nothing to do with it.

After their shower, Lance pittered on downstairs to start making their breakfast. They ate out in the sunroom that looked over the open fields as they swayed gently in the morning breeze. Lance’s carefully cultivated garden colored the otherwise pale yellow and blue sky with vibrant reds, pinks, oranges, and violets. The flowers were the only splash of green for miles, save the occasional tree sprouting up from amongst the swarming strands of grass.

It was peaceful, all the way out here. Shiro couldn’t have asked for anything more.

The morning passed on as they rocked idly back in forth in their seats, talking about nothing important at all and everything at once. Shiro couldn’t tell you what they’d spoken about afterwards. The only thing that had mattered was Lance being there with him.

Eventually their quiet breakfast wrapped up, and Shiro helped Lance bring in the dirty dishes. While Lance set to washing them and the dishes from the night before, he got changed into some more appropriate clothing than just sweatpants, and went to bid Lance goodbye.

“I’ll be back later,” Shiro told him sweetly, soothing his finger along the back of Lance’s neck. “If I’m not back in three hours, call the police.”

“Pfft, ok babe.”

As per usual, Shiro went to press a parting kiss to Lance’s cheek. Without even glancing up from the dish he was fiercely scrubbing, Lance tilted his cheek up for the familiar kiss. Shiro’s heart burst with joy as he cheerfully delivered, lingering on Lance’s soft cheek for a moment longer than normal, before he finally picked up his keys and headed out to the store. And if he was smiling dorkily the whole way, it’s only because he loved their precious little routine.

**Author's Note:**

> kumbayaaaaaaa my lorddd


End file.
